Sora Finds Roxas
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Having defeated the heartless, the Destiny Island trio are looking for adventure when they find Roxas on Twilight Beach. And he can dance? Rarely ever updated.
1. Chapter 1

Ok to start off

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!!! (not even Roxas)

Eddie: so since we use this type of writing a lot, I figure we should just keep it in one big story thingy. So just me for this, no Alex.

Axel: Finally!!!

Roxas: Yes!! *air punch*

Eddie: Also, introducing our Mary Sue, Kuramu-sensei!

Kuramu: I'm typing…and editing…and keeping Alex locked away somewhere…

Eddie: any way, ONTO THE STORY OF THE DAY!!!

We see our heroes strolling down a side walk, when Sora sees a boy that looks like him only with blond hair. _Could that be Roxas _he thinks. Of course he thinks that whenever he sees a blond with blue eyes, but this time he was right, it was Roxas.

Roxas: what is this?

Eddie: nothing.

Alex: *trapped somewhere* Mmph.

Actually, it's a chibi Cloud, but what does Sora know?

Eddie: Hey! I said it was Roxas.

Kuramu: *typing* How can you be sure?

Roxas: *keyblade summon*

Kuramu: *katana summon* You feeling lucky, punk?

Eddie: Uh guys? Story? Hello???

When the blond, spiky haired boy summoned two keyblades, Sora was positive that this was his Nobody. "ROXAS!" he shouted, racing ahead of his two friends to reach the blond.

"Huh? Who's Roxas?" Kairi asked, looking at Riku with confused eyes.

"You don't want to know," Riku sighed. "Let's go get some ice cream while Sora chats with him."

"Yay! Ice Cream! What kind?"

"Sea salt, of course. Is there any other kind?"

"No."

Eddie: Is there any other kind?

Roxas: I've searched…and I haven't found any. Square Enix needs a better menu.

"Is that really you, Roxas?" Sora asked, skidding to a stop. Which was rather difficult in his size infinity shoes. Roxas stared at him for a moment, a rather dazed look on his face.

"Who are you?"

"You…you don't recognize me? I…I'm Sora. Your Other?" Sora stared at him.

"Oh," Roxas shrugged and walked off. "Okay, whatever."

Eddie: That was cold, dude.

Roxas: Well, I don't remember him. I didn't even remember Axel, and he's my bestest friend…KURAMU!

Kuramu: What?

Roxas: This script is horrible. I'd never say that.

Axel: But…but…aren't you my bestest friend? *puppy dog eyes*

Roxas: No fair!

Sora stood dazed, as the Nobody walked off, his keyblades disappearing as he entered a small arcade. There, leaning against the DDR machine, was a boy in a beanie. "Seifer, I'm here to take back the title of Dance Master," Roxas said as he placed some munny in the machine.

"I'd like to see you try," Seifer challenged. Sora stared as his Nobody proceeded to beat Seifer on Extreme Mode.

"I can't dance. How can he?" Sora wondered.

"Yo, Roxas. You ready for a real challenge?" a man asked as he walked into the arcade. Sora stared at the bright red hair that spiked out in every direction.

"Yeah, Axel, why not?" Roxas smirked. "Bet I can beat you."

"No one can beat the Fury of Dancing Flames!" another man walked in the door. Sora was wondering where these people got their hair done. This man had a spiked Mohawk that ended in a mullet.

"See? Even Demyx thinks I'll thrash you on DDR," Axel smirked.

Roxas: How does this have to do with anything?

Eddie: You need to teach Sora to dance.

Kuramu: Duh.

Sora watched, amazed as Axel and Roxas danced in sync to the techno beat, neither missing a beat as they hopped around on the platforms. A small crowd had gathered to watch them groove. "They're pretty good, aren't they?" a voice asked from behind him. Sora yelped in surprise and turned to see another strangely haired man standing behind him. This one had bangs that covered half of his face.

Eddie: Stop typing so fast!

Kuramu: *is a typing master*

Zexion: You're screwing up my introduction!

Eddie: Oh, sorry. Don't use your lexicon thing of evil on me.

"You're Sora, right?" Zexion asked. Sora nodded, staring at the strange youth. "And Roxas doesn't remember you?" Sora shook his head. "And you are apparently either in shock or mute, because you aren't talking."

"Sorry, I'm just curious. Who does your hair? My friend Riku needs a new haircut, he looks kinda girly with his hair as long at it is, and not spiked."

"Oh," Zexion shrugged. "Namine does mine. Demyx and Axel just wake up looking like that. Roxas…has permanent Swirly Hair."

"Ouch," Sora winced.

Roxas: What?!

Axel: Well, that's what it looks like. And you spend so much time in the bathroom getting ready everyday, we just assumed.

Roxas: I hate you all. *keyblade punch*

Axel: Ow. *faints*

Sora looked over to see that Roxas was taking a break and Demyx and Axel had taken over the DDR to dance to Bumblebee by Smile DK. At this point, a woman walked into the arcade and shoved Demyx off, beating Axel with her fast moves. All Sora could think was "Are those antennae on her head?"

"Larxene! Why'd you do that?" Demyx asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"You suck at dancing. Leave that to your water clones," she sneered at him. "And besides, I'm the best dancer on DDR in the entire Organization. Not even Xaldin can beat me!"

"I challenge you to a dance off!" Roxas stepped up. "I know I can beat you!"

"As if," another man walked into the arcade. Sora blinked as he took in the scarred face and one eye of the man. He also wondered if Riku could wear a ponytail like the man.

"Ah, Xigbar, glad you could join us," Larxene smirked. "You can account for my dance skills."

"Sure. She put Xaldin to shame last week," Xigbar commented. "And then, he went and stabbed someone with his lances. It was so cool!"

Eddie: Does anyone know where this is going?

Roxas: But…ibba…wubba…YOU'RE THE WRITER!

Kuramu: *evil snicker*

That being said, Xigbar walked over to the shooting games and proceeded to trounce Seifer's record. Seifer, now having both of his records being destroyed, was crying into Fuu's shoulder. Fuu looked ready to shoot someone herself. Rai was looking rather uncomfortable watching his leader break down like that. Unaware of the drama, Roxas and Larxene had ended in a tie. Larxene proceeded to overload the machine with quarters. "You broke it!" Axel stared.

"We'll take this to the street then!" Larxene shouted. "I will show you who the better dancer is!"

Alex: *bursting into the room* STOP THE STORY!

Eddie: Oh crud…

Kuramu: How the…?

Alex: You *points at Eddie* You are so dead!

Kuramu: *evil snicker* I'll just continue while he mistakenly blames Eddie for locking him up. See you in the next chapter!

Eddie: Please, PLEASE, review. We need ideas and other stuff. So please I beg of you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the right to any game, book, or movie that we will proceed to write about. This has been a message from your sponsors. Please proceed to story.

_Last time on Sora Finds Roxas: _

_Sora, having found Roxas, is shocked to find that Roxas doesn't remember him. _

_Roxas and Larxene proceed to destroy a DDR machine with their crazy dance moves._

_Seifer cried. _

Eddie: Is Alex taken care of?

Kuramu: They upped his Adderall. He's out of it.

Demyx: Does this mean I get more lines?

Eddie: Maybe…

Sora watched as Larxene and Axel cleared out a large section of the boardwalk. Several passersby took in the odd hair and thought that a circus was in town. Ultimately, few stayed to watch the proceedings. Kairi and Riku appeared from the ice cream shop and handed Sora a sea salt ice cream. "So, what's this all about?" Riku asked, watching the Nobodies lay down a small dance floor.

"Larxene and Roxas are in a dance off," Zexion said as he faded into view.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Kairi shouted.

"Oh, me? I'm Number VI, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, yada yada yada," Zexion smirked at her. "And you are Kairi, last princess of heart."

"Holy crap, who is this guy?" Kairi gasped.

"Didn't he just say?" Sora turned to look at her. "Are you feeling okay? First, you don't remember Roxas, and now, Zexion tells you who he is, but you can't remember that? What is this, Chain of Memories: Kairi style?"

"You're not supposed to remember that!" Riku shouted.

Zexion: Why am I hanging out with these losers?

Eddie: Cause you get the most lines…I think. *checks script* Sorry, that would be Sora gets the most lines…but usually he just sounds dumb

Sora: Hey!

Kairi pouted because her friends were teasing her, but this only seemed to make them laugh more. Zexion seemed to understand the poor, tormented soul.

Zexion: Hold it. I am not, nor will I ever be, emo. I don't understand tormented souls.

Eddie: *grumbles*

Zexion attempted to cheer up the pouting girl. "Why don't we leave those two to their stupid jokes and help Demyx pick out the music?"

"Sounds like fun. Thanks, Zexion," she latched onto the Nobody's arm, glaring back at Sora. "At least someone is nice to me."

"Dude, I think you just lost your girlfriend," Axel said fro behind them. Riku and Sora whipped around to glare at the redhead.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sora snapped. But from the blush creeping up his cheeks, you could tell he was lying.

"Don't sweat it, short stuff," Axel grinned. "Zexion loves his books too much to steal anyone's girl. And you remind me of someone…" He tilted his head to one side. "But who?"

"I'm Roxas' other," Sora sighed. "But he doesn't remember me at all."

"Well, he got lost a few months back. When we found him, he didn't remember any of us."

"So, if I keep talking to him, will he remember me?"

"Maybe," Axel nodded. "So, you came all the way out here to look for him?"

"Actually, since we defeated the heartless, we haven't had much to do, so we've been all over the worlds looking for adventure," Riku replied.

Kuramu: Oh god, adventures? What are they Indiana Jones wannabees?

Eddie: More typing, less talking.

"Okay, Larxene, are you ready to lose?" Roxas taunted. Larxene simply glared at him and turned to Demyx, asking if the music was ready.

"Everything's set up," Demyx replied. Larxene and Roxas took their places on the make shift dance floor. "Alright, who's going to judge?"

"I will!" Axel shouted.

"No way," Larxene said. "You'd pick Roxas just cause he's your friend."

"What's your point?" Axel asked. Larxene sighed and pointed to the one impartial judge she could find, Xaldin.

"Why me?" the dread-locked man asked.

"You know dance moves," Larxene commented. "So, I'm counting on you to see the flaws."

"Oh fine," Xaldin pouted. Behind him, Kairi was looking at the large amount of sheet music stuffed into Demyx's bag. Leaning against the alley wall was his sitar case as well.

"So, he's memorized how many songs?" Kairi asked, glancing at the sitarist.

"Well, at first, it was just DDR songs…then, he started learning Japanese pop songs. Now, he's into Indian rock music, thus the sitar," Zexion commented.

Zexion: Why would I know that?

Eddie: Cause you and Demyx can't fight…so you hang out together while the others go on missions.

Zexion: Vexen's crap at fighting. Why can't he be Demyx's friend? Demyx is like…my polar opposite!

Eddie: First off, Vexen is creepy. Second, opposites work well together. Haven't you read fanfiction lately?

The dance off commenced, both dancers taking turns showing off whatever moves they could think of. After Roxas managed to work a backflip into his break dance, Xaldin officially declared him the winner.

"What? No. I can't be beaten by such a…loser. I won't allow it," Larxene seethed.

"Hey, you chose the judge, blondie," Axel commented. "Not his fault your dancing isn't up to Roxas' moves."

"I hate men," Larxene pouted. She gathered her stuff and yanked on Marluxia's arm. "Come on, we're leaving."

"But…but…" the pink haired man waved toward the group. "I was having fun."

Kuramu: Marluxia's having fun…and he isn't manipulating someone…I feel a disturbance in the fanbase.

Eddie: What did I say about talking?!

Sora walked up to his Nobody to congratulate him. "That was really cool," Sora stated. "I wish I could dance like that."

"It's not too hard, once you learn the moves," Roxas told him. "You just have to keep working at it until you get everything right." As they talked, Riku sat down beside Kairi and Zexion.

"Why do I get the feeling all of our hard earned munny is going to be invested in a DDR machine?" he asked.

"Well, as long as Sora gets Roxas to remember," Zexion replied. "Even I'd pitch in some munny."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"While he remembers learning all of his dance moves, he doesn't remember a lot of everyday stuff. It's rather weird to find him standing beside the oven and asking how it works."

"Oh, that is weird."

Roxas: What? I do not! Zexion! How could you lie like that?!

Zexion: It's in the script?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the rights to any KH characters or settings.

Eddie: Sorry the last chapter was cut short and that we haven't updated in…forever. Alex woke up and stole the computer back, and we (as in Kuramu and myself) haven't been able to write since.

Kuramu: But now, Alex is visiting someone in Canada.

Eddie: So, UPDATE!!

Xemnas: Will I be appearing in this?

Eddie: Uh…

Kuramu: *stuffs Xemnas back into the box of evil*

Xemnas: mmph. *rattle of box*

Eddie: ON WITH THE STORY!

LineBreak—LineBreak—LineBreak

Zexion stared at the ruined DDR machines in the arcade. "Well, the nearest arcade is back in Twilight Town. We can take the evening train, I guess."

"But, I don't want to go back," Demyx said as he leaned against the machine. "This place is so cool."

"You only say that because of all the water," Axel muttered. "Where's Roxas, anyway?"

"Probably watching the perpetual sunset," Zexion shrugged.

Eddie: Really?

Kuramu: It's _Twilight_ Town. When isn't there a sunset? I think the only time it's dark is when Roxas faints in the game.

Roxas: I do not faint like some Victorian shrew!

Kuramu: Uh…

Eddie: He's been reading Jane Austen again, hasn't he?

Organization members: *nod*

Roxas: I hate you guys.

"Hey, guys!" Sora ran up to Riku and Kairi. "You'll never believe this!"

"Aliens have landed? Roxas is actually a chibi Cloud? You've found another flavor of ice cream?" Riku asked. Kairi stared at him for a moment before giggling.

"Huh?" Sora looked confused. "No, I found someone else!"

"Oh?" Riku and Kairi shared a look. Sora was prone to finding random people from their adventures in the unlikeliest of places.

"Yeah, Roxas and I were watching the perpetual sunset, which is really odd by the way, and I saw her, sitting on the beach," Sora said without taking a breath. "She was sketching the sunset!"

"Sketching the sunset…" Riku trailed off when the saw a girl in a white dress talking with Roxas. "Namine?"

"Who?" Kairi glanced between them. "Who's that? Why does she look like me? Sora!"

"That's Namine," Sora explained. "You know, the girl who trapped me in a crystal artichoke and stole my memories."

"That witch!" Kairi shouted.

"Well, yeah, she is like a witch. She restored my memories though. And she's also you're Nobody…" Sora trailed off when Kairi ran toward Namine.

Axel: Is this going to be a girl fight?

Eddie: I dunno.

Kuramu: Maybe?

Namine: But…I don't like fighting. *adorable pout*

Eddie: Fine, no girl fight. Maybe a make-over and mani/pedi.

Marluxia: See? You see what I'm missing!

Larxene: Shut up, you pansy.

Marluxia: I'm a ROSE! Not a pansy!

"You've messed up my memories, again!" Kairi pointed an accusing finger at Namine.

"Me?" Namine tapped her chin with a finger. "Have you touched any large, crystal artichokes lately? Or have you been in any oddly roomed castles guarded by men with gender issues? That can cause acute memory loss. Because, I know I didn't cause it. I've been here, painting the sunset! See?" She held up a rather strange rendition of the sunset. It looked like something out a five-year-old's coloring book.

Namine: My art isn't that bad, is it?

Rukia Kuchiki: Actually…

Kuramu/Eddie: *stuff random Bleach character back into the Bleach manila folder*

"So, Namine," Riku walked up to them. "Sora was saying that you might be able to fix Roxas's memories."

"I don't believe I can. Unlike when Sora lost his memories," Namine began. "Roxas lost his quite by accident. Apparently, he ate a papau fruit and was allergic, poor thing. His memories will return, but I wouldn't be able to speed up the process."

Roxas: I'm allergic to papau fruit? Doesn't that mean Sora's allergic too?

Eddie: Good point.

Sora: You mean I can't ever share a papau fruit with Kairi!?

Riku: Hehehehehe

"Hey, guys!" Axel ran up to them and hoisted Roxas onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "We have to run if we're going to make the evening train back to Twilight Town."

"Put me down!" Roxas demanded, pounding on Axel's back with his fists. Axel didn't seem to care and simply walked toward the train station.

"Should we grab his stuff?" Riku asked. Demyx was already grabbing the bags and walking off, whistling a tune as he went off in the direction of Axel and Roxas.

"You still want to learn the moves Roxas knows?" Zexion asked as he walked toward them.

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

"Then we'll need to catch the last train to Twilight Town. Follow me," he opened up a dark portal and smirked over his shoulder. "What? You thought we were going to run like those idiots?"

Axel: *fumes over being called an idiot*

Roxas: Why am I being carried like a sack of potatoes?

Kuramu: Would you rather be carried bridal style? *evil smirk*

Roxas: No, no…I like being a sack of potatoes. *backs away slowly*

"That will be five hundred munny," the ticket master said tiredly. Before Roxas could even think to look in his numerous pockets, Luxord appeared out of nowhere and placed the munny in front of them. He then sauntered over to a bench and collapsed.

"Where have you been?" Xigbar and Xaldin asked. They dropped onto either side of the gambler and eyed him. He shoved them away and stood from the bench.

"Ya' remember the only reason I agreed to come 'ere?" Luxord grinned. "Greatest casino in the world, you dolts. I'm a rich, rich man."

"Luxord, a word," Zexion pulled the gambler to one side. "I'd like to include you in a scheme of mine."

"I'm listenin'," Luxord nodded.

Eddie: Dun, dun, dun?

Kuramu: You don't even read the scripts anymore, do you?

Eddie: Eh? Script? What script?

Kuramu: Reader, yes you…you thought we were going to end it there, didn't you?

Reader: O.o Sure?

Kuramu: Well, you're incorrect. Back to the story.

As they boarded the train to Twilight Town, Zexion kept an eye on everyone in the room. Xigbar and Xaldin were discussing ways to steal Luxord's new fortune. Demyx was staring out the window with his headphones on. Kairi and Namine were playing with Riku's hair, much to his annoyance. And Sora was busy talking with Roxas and Axel about something or other. "Alright, here's the plan," Zexion said evenly. Luxord nodded.

"You see the brunette?"

"Yes…"

"He needs to learn how to dance," Zexion said evenly.

"So?"

"You will be providing the munny needed for his education," Zexion replied.

"How 'bout I don't and say I did," Luxord sneered.

"Because he has a keyblade, his Nobody has two keyblades, Riku has a keyblade, and by the way Kairi has a keyblade. And did I mention…we're fatally allergic to keyblades?!" Zexion snapped.

"Right," Luxord nodded. "'Ere's the munny. Do whatever. Never let them near me."

"Deal," Zexion took the pouch of munny and walked off, a grin appearing on his face.

Eddie: So, that's how he's going to fund Sora's new DDR obsession?

Luxord: I feel poor. Is there a gambling area nearby?

Kuramu: No, but if you go find Alex, I'm sure you can cheat your way through a game of Go Fish. I'm sure Alex still has a stash of plushies hidden somewhere.

Somewhere in Canada, Alex sneezes.

Eddie: Hehehe. Please review and give us advice! Or criticism, but constructive criticism. Or just to say hi…we aren't picky. ^_^


End file.
